Fragments of Hope
by homra-kid
Summary: When SeeD and SOLDIER finally commit to doing a trimester of joint training, four of SeeD's freshmen students rise above the rest at lightning speed. They are a mysterious group of teenagers from what Leon can see & even though he doesn't want to be involved in their business, it's kind of hard not to when the supposed leader of the gang, Roxas, keeps butting heads with him.


**Fragments of Hope**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters in this story they belong respectfully to Square Enix.

**Music:** "Take Your Way" opening for Devil Survivor 2 & "Oath Sign" by Lisa

**A/N:** I've had this idea for Cleon for a while now but it's a pretty big story so I'm holding it off until finals are over and summer starts in 2 weeks. I'm pretty much spoiling a good 70% of the plot in this drabble but I thought it'd be nice to write a shebang before I write an ambiguous first chapter. Unless people want me to get started and write it then I will xD

o0o0o0o0o

Leon scrunched his nose, his eyes squeezing tightly for a moment before he turned on his side and yawned into his pillow. He could hear Cloud coo softly beside him, the view of the blonde's back in sight as he smiled at the whimpers coming from their month old son being held in his husband's arms. The couple initially considered converting their guest room into a baby's room but after some food for thought, the idea of keeping Roxas' crib next to their bed was much better than having to get up and run across the hallway. Not only that but the memory of Cloud's smile after they found out he was pregnant still crossed the brunet's mind and there was no way that Leon could imagine separating the blond from being with their child at all times.

Willing himself to sit up, Leon crawled slowly over to his husband, his arms snaking around his waist as he went to rest his chin atop of the blonde's shoulder. Looking down at the face of their tiny boy, his stormy blue eyes softened instantly.

"Did Roxas wake you?" Cloud asked, his head turning slightly to glance at the older man from the corner of his mako blue eyes. "If so, I'm sorry if he did."

"It's okay." Leon yawned again. "I don't mind, I like watching you baby him. Was he hungry?"

"No."

"Diaper change?"

"No."

Arching a brow, Leon frowned. "Then why did he wake up?"

"I don't know." Cloud admitted as he rocked the tiny blond slowly. "Maybe it was a bad dream. He stopped crying almost instantly once I picked him up."

"Oh?" Leon chuckled. "Don't hold him too much or else you'll end up spoiling him."

"Squall." Cloud said his name with a hint of warning in his voice. "I'll spoil Roxas however I want and I don't need your approval on the matter."

Seeing the cold look on Cloud's face, Leon closed his eyes and sighed dejectedly. It'd been nine years since the incident in Radiant Garden and to this day the topic of Roxas was still a sore subject. Even though the two of them followed through and fell in love just as the boy had said despite having the power to change their future and be with other people—they both knew that it was inevitable to be with anyone else other than with each other. Of course, the couple weren't the only ones affected by the incident since Sephiroth Jenova and Zack Fair had been just as hurt by the sacrifices Riku, Sora and Xion made as well.

Remembering the peaceful yet tearful expression Roxas had on his face that day on the battlefield, Leon felt his voice hitch and bit his lower lip almost painfully to stop it from quivering. Some days, he'd dream about that day and wake up feeling as though he were on the brink of tears. It was painful, hearing the boy's voice ring in his ears, telling Cloud and him how happy he was to see them one last time before he and the others faded from existence. He wondered if Cloud and the others experienced similar dreams too despite Riku, Sora and Roxas being born.

Tightening his hold around the blonde's waist slightly, Leon released his right hand and turned Cloud's head in order to capture his lips in a deep kiss. Cloud reacted instantly, cheeks darkening but he kissed his husband back nonetheless.

"I was joking." Leon murmured against the other's lips, his mouth ghosting over Cloud's before he kissed him again.

Pulling back, Cloud stared blurry eyed at him—almost glaringly but Leon knew he was feeling conflicted inside and he couldn't blame him. "It doesn't matter if you were joking or not, you know how I feel…"

"I know and I'm sorry…"

They heard Roxas whimper again in the blonde's arms, squirming lightly but the blanket he was wrapped in kept him restricted. Watching the boy intently, Leon moved to lay a few kisses on the back on Cloud's neck.

"How often have you thought about that day?" the brunet asked.

"A lot." Cloud replied quietly. "Even more, now that he's finally here—_alive _and with us again..."

Leon noticed his voice becoming quieter and quieter. When Cloud's body began to shake, he took the chance to shift over to the blonde's left side and embrace him with Roxas cuddled between them.

"I have nightmares of that day and memories—Roxas' memories are all I see and even though that future is gone—changed, I…"

Cloud couldn't speak anymore once the tears began streaming down his face, but Leon understood him nonetheless as he held him tightly and kissed his forehead. Even though he was crying, the brunet knew that deep down inside, he was grateful—they were both grateful to be given such a wonderful gift.

Looking down at their beloved baby boy, Leon cupped Roxas' tiny head and stroked the softness of his cheek. It brought tears to his own eyes but he blinked them away in favor of comforting his crying husband instead.

"He'll grow up to be a real heart throb." Cloud commented with a sniffle.

"He sure will. It's too bad that Axel won't be able to date him though because I'm pretty sure there was something going on between them back then." Leon added.

Hearing the redhead's name, Cloud instantly glowered. "He's not allowed anywhere near our son."

"Relax mama bear, he's well aware of the consequences. Besides, I'm pretty sure if his son Lea is anything like him—the kid will attach himself to Roxas in no time."

"Leon, he's only a month old and Lea is already three years old. Why are we even talking about him having a boyfriend at this age?"

"I don't know, you tell me."

Watching for signs of change on the brunet's blank face, Cloud saw nothing and in turn remained silent since he didn't know what else to say.

Roxas quieted considerably and eventually drifted to sleep but Cloud refused to return him to his crib at Leon's request. Instead, he placed little Roxas between himself and Leon on their bed, watching their son wrinkle his nose every now again until he too fell asleep just the same. Leon remained awake for a little while longer but within an hour or so he was ultimately hit by the sandman as well in due time and slept through the rest of the night with his husband and infant son beside him.

* * *

**A/N: **I'm sorry if there was any confusion! I'll be adding chapters to this story once I'm done with finals but I'll do my best to answer questions without giving too much away :')


End file.
